


Amour

by blakefancier



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it means to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

This is what it means to love--

Francis watches him sleep: the slow, deep breaths, the pale hands resting lightly on the blankets, a smooth face free of worries and wrinkles. He watches and there is no doubt, only something heady and frightening that makes him want to reach out and stroke the hair back from Thomas's face, to feel the spiderweb softness of his eyelashes, to taste those tender lips and feel Thomas's words spill into his mouth and over his tongue like wild honey.

Sticky sweet.

He watches Thomas sleep and fire licks at his belly, scorches his lungs until he cannot breathe, races up until his eyes crackle and burn. And he closes his eyes and he does not touch.

He cannot reach Thomas; his hands grasp at the space between them, at the thick, stifling air.

This is what it means to love.

Always.


End file.
